seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gargoyle King
Wizard Necromancer 5, Blood Magus 10 CR 20 Strength 22 +6 Dexterity 18 +4 Constitution 26 +8 Intelligence (20)+5 Wisdom 15 +3 Charisma 10 +0 HD 4d8+15d4+152+19 HP: 230 Saves Fort 17 9+8 (abil) Reflex 12 8+4 (abil) Will''' 14 11+3 (abil) AC 22, touch 14, flat 18 Initiative: +8 DR: 10/magic Speed 40 ft., fly 80 (good) BaB: +11 Grapple: +21 '''Freeze: '''A gargoyle can hold itself so still it appears to be a statue. An observer must succeed on a DC 20 Spot check to notice the gargoyle is really alive. '''Feats: R Improved Toughness: +1 hp/level. R Multiattack: reduce penalties of with multiple arms. 1 Improved Initiative 3 Fell Drain +2: Spells that damage foes gain a negative level. 5* Sickening Grasp reserve: +1 CL Necromancy. As long as you have a 3rd level slot open with necromancy, melee touch attack to sicken opponent. Duration equal to highest level of necromancy spell available or 1 round if fort save is made. (DC 18+spell level). 6 Retributive Spell +1: cast a held spell for 24 hours. Any melee attack that damages me allows me to release the spell as an immediate action. 9 Spell Focus: Necromancy 12 Greater Spell Focus: Necromancy 15 Metamagic School Focus: Necromancy—3 spells per day reduced metamagic cost by 1. Wizard Spells: '''Caster level 10 (12), DC 16 (18) + spell level; 3/4/4/3/3/2 '''plus 3 necromancy each Prohibited Schools: Illusion, Conjuration, Enchantment Fell Drain +2, Retributive +1 (Spells are extracted from the PHB and the Complete Mage) 0th: '''Ray of Frost OOO, '''Touch of Fatigue OOO 1st: '''Karmic Aura, Magic Missile OOOOOO, Enlarge Person, '''Chill Touch OOO, Ray of Enfeeblement OO 2nd: '''Flaming Sphere, Luminous Swarm, Scorching Ray, See Invisibility, '''Escalating Enfeeblement, Ghoul Touch, Blindness 3rd: '''Wind Wall, Repelling Shield, Fireball, '''Death’s Call Drain, Vampiric Touch, Prickling Torment 4th: '''Scorching Ray Drain, Evard’s Black Tentacles, Wall of Fire, '''Finger of Agony OO, Horrid Sickness OO 5th: '''Bigby’s Interposing Hand, Cone of Cold, '''Contagion Retributive, Channeled Lifetheft OO Active Spells & Defenses: Contagion: triggered when melee damaged Magic Jar: triggered when I die DR 10/magic Possessions: Necromancer’s Gloves: +1 caster level for necromancy spells. 3/day—''spectral hand, vampiric touch''. Caster level 12th. Gargoyle Cloak: Standard action, sprout wings and fly as a gargoyle. Gain DR 10/magic. +4 natural armor. If you are a gargoyle or half-gargoyle, you gain some additional benefits. Your fly speed increases by 20 and maneuverability increases by 1. Natural attacks increase a HD. Natural armor +4. Wand of Magic Missiles (29): CL 5 Headband of Intellect +4 Last Chance Ring: Six black inlaid diamonds are on this ring. 4 charges left—if you die, a magic jar is cast as an immediate action. You then have 1d6 rounds to inhabit a body. The host’s souls is transferred into the ring. If you fail to occupy a body, you die. Ring of Wizardry I Bracers of Contingent Healing: when reduced to a set number of hit point, you receive a healing immediately that heals 1d6 per character level. This only occurs 1/day. Category:NPCs